


stars in the sky (bring the summer right back to me)

by mightbemelissa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbemelissa/pseuds/mightbemelissa
Summary: Ten years since her only summer at Camp JEDI, Padmé Amidala finds herself back as a counselor. She's surprised to find the silly little nine-year-old who befriended her is still there and isn't very little anymore.





	stars in the sky (bring the summer right back to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for [Anidala Week 2017](http://anidalaweek.tumblr.com/) Day 3 - Modern AU. I picked the summer camp setting because my parents actually met at summer camp, then met again ten years later, and it reminded me of our favorite star crossed lovers. For more visit my [ tumblr](http://estrangedlestrange.tumblr.com/).

It is a truth universally acknowledged that over the summer Jewish children go to sleepaway camp and Padmé Amidala, at age fourteen, finally joined the ranks of her fellow teenagers to attend one such camp. She had argued that there were better ways to spend her summer, such as the Legislative Youth Program that she had wanted to attend, an intense six week program in Washington D.C. where she and other like minded teenagers would learn the nuances of American politics. Her parents chided her, insisting she spent at least one summer away from home as a kid, like her sister Sola always had, and not as the budding politician she one day hoped to be. Her protests shut down, Padmé reluctantly found herself nearly melting and sticking to the seats of an almost-too-old-to-drive school bus on her way to the Jacob and Edith Diamondstein Institute, more commonly referred to as Camp JEDI.

One week into her six week summer, Padmé had to admit Camp JEDI wasn’t the worst place on Earth. The other girls in her cabin were great and she could already assume that she would miss them desperately by the end of the summer. Sabé, the girl who slept on the bunk below her, had quickly become a close friend of Padmé’s. When picking the elective activities for the week, which sports they would attend and crafts they would do, the two girls had picked together. Scheduling for the second week had led to the athletics for the second oldest age group, Padmé’s group, and the youngest, the nine year olds, to have that period together. Taking their spots side by side on the beach volleyball court, the two girls were complaining about having to play against the ragtag group of nine year old boys across the net. As the game commenced, Padmé’s technique became more aggressive, as she spiked the ball sharply down she forgot for a moment how young her opponents were and was watched as the ball collided directly with the top of a small boy’s head. 

Immediately the game came to a halt. Padmé ducked under the net and dropped to her knees next to the sandy haired nine year old who was now on his back in the sand, a dazed look in his eyes. Both the volleyball counselor and the boy’s cabin counselor hurried over to where he lay.

“Oh my god,” Padmé gasped, “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?” She glanced up to the concerned looking counselors, “Should he go to the nurse? I’m so sorry, it was an accident I swear.”

Her apologies would have continued if not for the soft voice below her that asked, “Are you an angel?”

“What?” She looked back down at the boy.

“An angel,” He replied as he sat up, a hand going to rub at the bruise forming at the top of his head, “My mom told me about them, how they come down to Earth during times of need.”

“I’m not an angel, my name’s Padmé,” She said as she helped him sit fully up.

Sticking out a hand for her to shake he said, “Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. It’s nice to meet you.”

She smiled kindly at the boy and laughed at him considering her hitting him in the head as  _ nice _ as his counselor, a British man named Obi-Wan Kenobi brought him to his feet in order to get him to the nurse. As he was helping Anakin stand, Obi-Wan asked if he wanted his mother and Anakin shook his head.

“His mother?” Padmé couldn’t help but ask, most campers would only see their parents if they needed to go to the hospital or for another serious reason. It was rare for campers to see their parents at all during the six weeks at Camp JEDI.

Obi-Wan explained, “She’s the year round groundskeeper here, Anakin lives at camp year round.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin all but pleaded, “She doesn’t need to know  _ that _ .” Tugging on his counselors arm, Anakin hoped that Padmé didn’t see the blush spread across his cheeks. It was clear to Padmé that the young boy was embarrassed about the fact that the only reason he was attending the camp was because his mother worked there. From what she knew about Shmi, the groundskeeper, Padmé could easily assume that Anakin wasn’t even Jewish. He was probably the only camper who wasn’t, Padmé realized. She wondered for a second if it was hard for him to fit in sometimes, with the financial and religious differences. Despite that, he seemed happy on the court before her ball collided with him. In general, he seemed like a sweet kid, Padmé decided.

Standing up to join Obi-Wan and Anakin on their feet, Padmé apologized again. Anakin promised her she didn’t need to apologize. He insisted that Obi-Wan was just being overprotective. Giggling at the counselor and camper bickering, Padmé moved to rejoin Sabé on their side of the court. 

As Anakin was led away by Obi-Wan, he took a moment to turn back to Padmé with a wide grin on his face. “We’ll see each other later, yeah?”

Thinking she was only indulging the nine year old, Padmé readily agreed. Sabé nudged her in the rib, commenting on how the cabin would go wild about her new boyfriend. In response Padmé shoved her friend to the side, laughing.

* * *

 

Padmé walked away from the volleyball court expecting that to be the last time she saw Anakin. Sure, she figured she might see him in passing around camp, but she was in senior camp and he was just starting junior camp, the likelihood of them spending time together was minimal. Instead, Padmé found that Anakin Skywalker was suddenly her shadow. Any time every age group was together, Anakin would be there, talking to her. He would visit her at least once during every meal and often would be dragged away by a grumbling Obi-Wan. Every time Anakin approached her all of her bunkmates would giggle, making fun of her about her nine year old boyfriend, just as Sabé had predicted. There were many times when she would see his blond head moving through the crowd of campers and groan. He was a sweet kid and she realized he had a crush on her, but she would have preferred if he toned it down a bit. It’s not like he had a chance with her, anyways. 

But on occasion, mostly on Shabbat when activities are fewer and campers mostly had free time, Padmé would find herself sitting on the artificial beach by the lake talking with her admirer. For a nine-year-old, he was pretty smart. There were times, which Padmé would never admit to her friends, that she found herself deeply enjoying their weekly talks by the water. Despite him complaining each Saturday about how much he hated sand, they would usually lay outside together for the hour directly after lunch. Their talks had started as Padmé’s way to appease Anakin, give him a little attention so he would stop asking for a lot of it. But the turned out to be some of her favorite moments at camp. 

He would tell her about living at camp year round, how empty it always felt as soon as the campers left. She told him about her perfect suburban house with the white picket fence and the two point five kids and how  _ boring _ it all is for her. He told her about how he wanted to be astronaut, how he realized, logically, that he probably would never be an astronaut, and would settle for something else cool like a mechanic or a fire fighter. She told him about her dreams to go into politics, how she would sit down with her father on election nights and watch the votes being counted, picturing the day her name would be on the screen.

In August, as the Amidala’s blue minivan pulled out of the camp driveway and she caught one last glance of Anakin standing by the gate, his mother by his side, waving at the departing campers, she found herself already missing his insistent presence. Later, she found that it was those Saturday afternoons on the beach she would miss the most. But she didn’t miss them enough to come back. No, the next summer she turned down the option to return to Camp JEDI and headed down to D.C. for the Legislative Youth Program. By the end of that summer, the summer after that, and the seemingly endless supply of summers ahead for a young teenage girl, Padmé barely remembered the name Anakin.

* * *

 

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Padmé moaned as she entered the dusty cabin, dropping one of her dufflebags to the floor beside her. If someone had asked her five years prior what she would be doing once out of college, Padmé would have predicted a low ranking position in a congressman’s office in D.C. or a different version of civil service. Instead, at twenty-four, Padmé found herself without a steady job and spending her summer as a cabin counselor at Camp JEDI. She was the first counselor to arrive to the bunk and therefore claimed the bed in the corner furthest from the campers. As she was setting up her things there was a knock at the cabin door. Glancing up, Padmé felt her heart leap into her chest at the sight of the man in front of her.

Her first thought was  _ he is gorgeous _ and he hadn’t even looked at her. The brown JEDI staff shirt was tight, showing off his broad shoulders, strong arms, and toned chest. His sandy curls were pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, probably because of the heat. His eyes were scanning the clipboard in his hand, which was why she couldn’t see his full face. “Sorry, hold on,” He muttered as he flipped through the pages, “Oh, here we go, Padawan Girl Cabin 3. I can get you signed in as being here if you could just-” He finally looked up at her and Padmé found herself staring into the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. Across his right eye there was a distinct scar but that wasn’t the most noticeable part of his face. His eyebrows were raised as a stunning smile spread across his face. If Padmé had to describe the look of joy he had, which she would do often in the future, she’d use the word radiant. It was his smile that entranced her, the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. And it was clear she was the cause of his grin when he said, “Padmé?”

“Do I know you?” She asked, scanning his features to try to remember him. 

He smiled shyly and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, something Padmé was surprised to find endearing, “Right, you probably don’t remember me it’s been awhile. I’m Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. We were-”

“Ani?” A wide grin split across her face, “From volleyball?” When he nodded she couldn’t stop herself from replying, “My goodness, you’ve grown.”

“So have you… more beautiful I mean, for a camp counselor,” He cringed at his embarrassing words yet Padmé couldn’t help but blush at his compliment. 

“I can’t believe you’re back,” Anakin said as he moved further into the cabin. He took a seat on the open bed beside hers and Padmé found herself settling down beside him, “It’s been what, ten years?”

“Just about.”

“So,” His hand at the back of his neck once more, clearly a habit, “What have you been up to?”

And just like that they were friends again, as if ten years hadn’t passed. 

She told him about the summers after Camp JEDI, about the Legislative Youth Program, and how embarassing her first kiss with Palo was. She told him about the time she went horseback riding and broke her leg when she tried to make the horse jump even though she wasn’t ready. She told him about her years on debate team, how she lost friends because she would tear them apart, not realizing how brutal she could be. She told him about the time she got so drunk she proposed to the dean of students of her high school. She told him about her worries about her father, who was already starting to slow with age. She told him about Princeton, about wanting to do something to make the world better while watching the country falling apart and having no idea what to do. She told him how much she had missed him after that first summer. She apologized for losing contact. She told him she was glad she was back with him. 

He told her about his other summers at Camp JEDI, about the time he led his friends to move all of the tables and chairs out of the dining hall and onto the soccer field in the dead of night and how all of the camp ate breakfast outside the next morning. He told her about his mother getting sick, how helpless he felt. He told her about the pure rage he felt when the doctors could do nothing. He told her about moving in with the camp director, Qui-Gon Jinn, and not losing his home, although no longer living on camp property full time. He told her about the time he snuck out of the house for a party and one of Qui-Gon’s punishments was an hour long skype call with Obi-Wan, seeing as he couldn’t very well fly across the ocean for a lecture, during which he scolded his pseudo-younger brother so harshly Anakin felt guilty leaving the house for a month. He told her about the engineering classes he took his first year of college, how excited he was to be in the program at Rutgers. He told her about how much he always missed camp when he was away. He told her about how much he missed her when she had left. He told her that her being back was going to make this the best summer since he was nine. She believed him.

* * *

 

Three weeks into the six week summer, Padmé found herself spending all her free time with Anakin. She didn’t plan for it to happen and there were other counselors she hung out with, but more often than not Anakin was at her side. Which led to her getting splashed when Anakin jumped into the lake, laughing at her. Padmé glared at him, taking another step back from the water’s edge, wrapping her arms around her torso. “This is a bad idea,” She repeated.

And it was a bad idea. An against the rules idea. It was long after free time was over for staff, everyone was supposed to be in their cabins asleep, only a few security officers at the gates were awake at four in the morning. But Anakin had insisted that four in the morning was the best time to go for a swim and for some reason Padmé had agreed to join him. She was regretting it though. She was cold in just her shorts and a sweatshirt. Going to the lake had been a sudden decision, they had been texting before falling asleep when Anakin asked for to come and against her better judgement Padmé found herself sneaking across camp. Since the decision was so sudden neither of them had their swimsuits. She glanced down at Anakin’s clothing laying on the sand. All his clothing. Including his boxers.

“Come on, Padmé,” Anakin teased from a few feet away where he was treading water, “Live a little.”

Sighing, Padmé shimmied out of her shorts, pulling her underwear with it. She unzipped her sweatshirt. Not sparing a moment to be embarrassed, Padmé launched herself into the water. “Jesus fucking Christ, it’s freezing,” Padmé shrieked as she came up for air.

“Shhh,” Anakin hushed her, smirking as he swam closer, “We have to be quiet, we’re not allowed to be out here, y’know.”

“I’ll show you quiet,” Padmé laughed as she slapped her hand across the surface of the lake, splashing the cold water into his face. Joining in her laughter Anakin splashed her back and the two of them circled each other for a few minutes, trying to get the upperhand in an impossible to win war. Slowly their splashing died down and they found themselves swimming in a tight circle, progressively getting closer as if drawn together by a magnet. The swimming stopped all together when they were face to face, if either moved forward just an inch they would be touching, the water moved by their treading was lapping at the other person. The pull towards each other grew stronger and ever so slowly they both tilted their heads.

“What are we doing?” Padmé asked softly as Anakin’s warm breath ghosted over her lips, so close and comforting it was as if they were already kissing.

“I have no idea,” Anakin whispered as he surged forward, capturing her lips with his own. Padmé reacted immediately, with the distance between them gone she wrapped her arms around him, one cradling the back of his neck and the other strung across his entire back, resting on his shoulder. Without thinking, she pressed her entire body against his. Later, while lying in her cabin staring at the ceiling thinking about the kiss, she would be surprised that she wasn’t embarrassed about them both being naked. But in that moment, it didn’t matter. All that mattered were how soft his lips were, the firm pressure of their mouths moving together, and how warm his body was against the lapping edges of the cold lake water. 

When they separated for air, chest heaving against each other, both had ecstatic grins. They started laughing, neither truly knowing why, but their laughs mixed in the same way the lake reflected the light of the stars and it felt right.

* * *

 

And just like that the summer was over. The final three weeks flew past them in a whirlwind of chasing campers, sneaking kisses, and staring at the stars. Campers had already left for the summer and it was the very last night for staff members. It was also a time of no rules for staff. The summer was over, it’s not like anybody could get fired. Anakin knew that at one of the firepits there was a party with booze from some people’s stashes and enough pot to get the whole camp stoned, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to join in. He was perfectly content laying on the sandy beach at the edge of the lake, one hand behind his head, the other wrapped around Padmé, her head resting on his chest. She was listening to his heartbeat and the gentle push of water against the sand. If she spent her entire life having those two sounds being the only music in her life she would die a happy woman. 

They were quiet, just watching the stars, basking in the comfort of the night and the safety of each other. Neither really was sure what would happen once they drove through the camp gates. Anakin had three more years of school, Padmé had to find a job. Their futures were uncertain and they both feared that leaving the bubble of Camp JEDI would tear them apart.

Sighing, Anakin rubbed up Padmé’s back and tangled his hand in her hair. “I love you, y’know?” He said.

Pressing a kiss through his shirt and to his chest she replied, “I love you, too.”

Silence fell over them once more. Both with too many thoughts running through their heads to truly process more than the fact that they needed each other like their lungs needed air and the night sky needed stars. As they stared at the endless night, a streak of light cut across all else. 

Grinning at the sight of the shooting star, Padmé said, “Make a wish.” She closed her eyes and scrunched up her faces as she did just that.

Anakin looked down at her, the softest smile across his lips. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he pulled her closer and said, “I don’t need to.”

* * *

 

It was surreal, driving through those gates again after so many years. The feeling in the air was different, probably because they knew in an hour or two they would be heading home instead of spending another summer at Camp JEDI. But while they would be leaving, their ten-year-old twins would be spending their first summer at sleepaway camp. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Anakin could see Leia practically vibrating with excitement, she had been begging to go to camp ever since she heard the story of how her parents met. Luke was more reserved, glancing out the window with wide eyes. Pulling up outside Leia’s cabin first, she bolted out of the car, leaving Padmé to trail after, scolding her for not getting her things. Once Leia’s luggage was out of the car, Anakin drove a little further through camp towards Luke’s bunk. Padmé stayed behind to help Leia unpack, Anakin would head back over once Luke was settled in for the entire family to say goodbye together.

As they unloaded the car, Anakin was struck by how quiet Luke was. Usually, Luke would talk a mile a minute, always excited to share his thoughts with his father. Hoping it was just nerves, Anakin led his son in making his bed and setting up his things. Once Luke’s area was set up, they walked side by side to Leia’s cabin.

Wrapping an arm tight around his son’s shoulder, Anakin asked, “You alright, bud?”

Luke started nodding his head before stopping both his nodding and his walking. Slowly, Luke shook his head, blue eyes started brimming with tears. Immediately, Anakin lowered himself to Luke’s level, pulling his son close to him. “I’m gonna miss you and mom,” Luke cried softly into Anakin’s shoulder.

Rubbing his son’s back, Anakin soothed him. He whispered promises of a summer he would love. He told Luke about all the things about camp he loved and how Luke would have an even better time. He promised his son that if he left camp at the end of the summer not wanting to go back that he never would have to. 

Wiping away his tears, Luke leaned against his dad. They started walking again, reaching Leia’s cabin to say their goodbyes. Once hugs and kisses her exchanged, Padmé kissing both kids firmly on the top of their heads one last time, the two parents drove away. Looking out the rearview mirror, Anakin could see the twins waving but their farewell ended soon as other kids came up to talk to them. The last look he got of Luke was a wide grin on his face as he shook hands with another boy.

“They’re going to be fine,” Padmé said, as if she could read his mind. Taking Anakin’s hand in her own, she gave him a tight reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, they are.”

Smirking Padmé added, “And now, we have the house to ourselves for the whole summer.”

“Is that the real reason parents send their kids away for the summer?” Anakin laughed, his eyes sparkling the way they always did in the summer sun. He barely realized that he had left camp property, secure in the happiness of his children and the love of his wife. 

“Of course it is,” Padmé said. And she was right. Only in part. But it was true that end of the summer all four Skywalkers were very satisfied, albeit the parents for very different reasons than the children. 


End file.
